Never give up
by sasusakuspartan
Summary: Sasuke's back, everyone hates him, he loves Sakura, she loves Kiba, there will be lemons EVERYWHERE! woo, except in first chapter. kibasaku sasusaku sakusasu sakukiba lemon citrus lime lots of pairngs all over the place. main sasusaku all pairing listed i


oi, this is officially my first story. and my first lemon

im writing this baby at 1:18 am, yeah i dunno what im thinking.

its time to get a nice citrus going, so here it goes!

disclaimer: nope. if i owned naruto, sasuke would be a crazed fanboy of sakura and ino would have mysteriously died. bitch. along with Karin. Uber bitch.

**this story does not belong to sasusakuspartan, the actual writer was to embarassed to write a lemon.**

**but i'll give you a hint about who it is!! she likes tyrannosaurus rexes and sasusaku ansd kibasaku...and kiba! She has written 3 stories, only one has more than one chapter, this would make four stories i guess... Oh! and none of them are finished either... now think long and hard about who it may be. haha and the OC is hers too. Soon enough shell have a picture of the envisioned OC on her Profile...yeah!**

BTW: **inner thoughts to him/herself**

_ response to inner_

oh and they are barely 21

Itachi be dead, unless of course I get an astounding number of reviews that want Itachi in it to have a little Itachi Sakura action (no lemon though! im a hardcore sasusaku fan!)

The pairings are as follows:

sasusaku, inoshika, naruhina, slight pairings: kibasaku, nejisaku, gaasaku, kakasaku, sakulee, inolee, inosai, gailee, nejiten, suikarin, kibaOC (OC means original character, right?)

OH AND: there will be more than one lemon between sasuke and sakura, and a lemon between other characters as well, but you can skip over them if you like, they really aren't that important.

* * *

Sakura was lying on the bench that Sasuke had left her on, unconscious and crying, so many years ago. She frequently would go to that bench in the middle of the night, just to get some peace and quiet if Ino was at their apartment "entertaining" her boy toy of the week. As she laid on that cold hard bench she was off in her own little world, thinking about what would have happened if she convinced Sasuke to stay. One thing led to another and soon she was lost in thoughts of Sasuke coming back to Konoha just to announce his love for her, and then they would run off, get married, and have hot, passionate sex. As Sakura thought about the last part, she began to blush and an onyx haired man watched her, smirking to himself, knowing that she came back to this place because it reminded her of him. As Sasuke watched Sakura lie on that bench, he surveyed his little fangirl. He noticed that she wasn't entirely as "little" as she used to be. She had grown a lot since the last time he saw her, and was about just a head shorter then him. He looked at her beautiful, long, thin legs, her flat stomach, and, though they are small, in his mind her chest was just the right size. He thought happily to himself "She's built like a super model, and she's in love with me. Wait, did I just consider Sakura to be sexy?"

**Yeah, i was waiting for you to notice.**

_shut up. I've been gone for a long time, I didn't realize how much people could change in just a few years._

**Speaking of changing, who said Sakura waited for you? Shes beauiful now, she could have easily gotten a new boy friend, and they could have _done stuff._**

_I said shut up. Sakura wouldn't do anything, she so innocent. just look at her._

**I think that little Mr Sasuke would like to take that innocence away?**

_It's not my fault she's beautiful. Any guy would._

**Exactly my point. _any guy would._ What makes you think that a guy wouldn't try and succeed?**

_Because Sakura is Sakura, and she well, loves me._

**You don't seem so sure. Wait! Look! She's Getting up!**

Sakura got up off the bench and walked over to the Konoha Gates

"Its been a long time, maybe you really aren't coming back. Maybe I should just move on, and get a boyfriend, like Ino said. Neji's sort of cute, and even though Sai always insults me, maybe he's just teasing." Sakura turned away and walked back to her apartment.

Sasuke stared in shock. he mumbled through clenched teeth "No _**fucking**_ way is she going to go out with a Hyuuga. And that Sai guy, I bet he's not worth a rat's ass. She better not fucking give up on me. I guess I'll just have to change her mind." And with that he jumped from tree to tree, trailing her to the apartment.

* * *

At the apartment, Sakura let her self in and could plainly hear Ino and whomever getting at it _loudly._

She walked to her room and quickly shut the door, she walked over to her dresser and got some pajamas out. She chose her sexy little nightie that Ino had given her for her birthday that still had the tags on. she read the note attached to it "If you want to have good luck with boys, sleep wearing something you want them to see you in! Good Luck, and Love, Ino" She smiled to her self and started unchanging.

Sasuke was looking in all of the windows around the floor of Ino and Sakura's pent house apartment, looking for his eye candy. The he stopped, as something in a certain room caught his eye. See, the Uchiha prodigy thought that Sakura lived alone, so when he heard the sounds of love making, he was about ready to kill someone. he was trying to convince himself that someone else lived there, or he got the wrong apartment, or that there was no way that she could have started having sex within the 3 seconds that he was behind her.

Thankfully, as he looked closer he saw a blonde ponytail accompanied by a pineapple-esque one come out from underneath the sheets. He sighed in relief and continued looking through the windows.

He then saw something that could have given him a nose bleed.

He saw Sakura _undressing._

His eyes were glued to her body as she slowly removed her leggings, then dress, then 'gulp' bra, then as she was slipping off her panties Sasuke could feel something in his pants get a little bit too excited.

He quickly averted his eyes and tried to make the problem go away, and when he was successful, he looked back and saw her in a navy blue nightie that barely clung on to her twiggy-like shape.

He made the decision, right then and there that **he** was going to be her lover, not some pansy ass Hyuuga.

As he watched her drift off to sleep he felt a pang in his heart. He made a silent vow to protect her then he went to sleep on the tree branch he was standing on.

* * *

The next day Sakura woke up around ten and walked into the kitchen to see a very rumpled Ino and a messy Shikamaru.

Sakura gave Ino a look which made Ino follow her into the hallway to explain her self.

"Shikamaru? The genius? Since when are you into lazy guys?"

"I'll tell you one thing, he's definatly not lazy in bed." wink

"ugh. Who haven't you slept with?"

"Hmmm... far too many people, I'll have to change that. But right now I'm satisfied with Shika. Oh and I see you are finally wearing my gift. Have you finally gotten over that Douche bag Sasuke and want to get some bootay?"

"Shut up! I just liked it and you know how you said it would give me good look with boys and I think I should give some boys a try."

"oooooh. well how about you come with me to the club tonight. Neji, Sai and some other single cuties will be there!"

"Ill come."

"YAY! now I gotta get back to my sweet little pineapple!"

* * *

Later that day.

"Oh girl, you are gonna look so hot! I know all the guys have been waiting for you to get over him and actually consider them!"

"Yeah, I guess"

Ino had dressed Sakura in a dark blue halter dress that had an empire waist and that ended a few inches above her knee

"See, the empire waist will give the illusion of curves, because you aren't as gifted as me in that department. Haha"

No matter how harsh it was, it was true. Ino had the perfect sex kitten body. Long legs, nice ass, tiny waist and huge boobs. While Sakura was a shaped like a really tall twelve year old, well, with bigger boobs...

.x.X.x.

At the club.

Sasuke heard they were going to a club, so he tailed them until he saw which bar it was. He decided to wait about a half an hour before he found Sakura, so he tried to stay hidden, which actually managed to work because the bar was so crowded.

He saw Sakura and Ino meet up with a bunch of people at a table. There was Kiba, Neji, Sai, Lee, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Gai, Hinata, and TenTen,

As Sasuke was trying to blend in with all the dancers, while trying to slowly make it toward the table a girl with stupid red hair came up to Sasuke and started dancing on him. Then Some guy with silver hair came over and started yelling at him to lay off his girlfriend. Sasuke said that she started it then Suigetsu (sp?) was like whatev and he and Karin fell down together because they were so drunk and started making out

As he continued on his way some random chick came up to him again and started dancing on him. She had orange hair and blue eyes. She looked up to him and then smiled and said "Hey sexy, My name is Kasumi, Whats yours?" Then some guy that had spikey black hair wearing a red hat with some kind of symbol on it walked over and said "sorry, she gets like this when she's drunk." then turned to Kasumi and said "Lets go home and play a game" "But Satoshi, I want to stay HERE!" "You can pick the game" "okay" and then they left.

Sasuke looked at the couple in amazement and then realized that it wold be very easy to get Sakura to sleep with someone if she was drunk, and he knew that one of the guys she was sitting with would take advantage of that so he made a point to get with in sight of her table quickly.

.x.X.x.

Back at the table.

Between yelling at Naruto to stop hitting on Hinata and trying to keep a drunk and horny Tenten from unzipping his pants, Neji didn't have a chance to flirt with Sakura, and Sasuke was extremely happy with that.

Although Lee was trying his very best to win Sakura over, he finally gave up because he was no match for Kiba, Sai and Kakashi, who were all vying for Sakura's attention.

Sasuke was disgusted that Kakashi was even flirting with her, he was their Sensei for Kami's Sake!

'Thank god' he thought 'she is trying to ignore him'

Sasuke was not as happy with the fact that because she was ignoring Kakashi, she was giving her full attention to Kiba and Sai.

_What the hell would she want with dog breath or that other guy?_

**Maybe she likes dogs, I don't know, But, you have to admit that that other guy sort of looks like you.**

_Why would she choose a poor substitute over the real thing?_

**Because one, she doesn't think you are here, and two, she thinks you don't like her.**

_hn._

**hn.**

Sasuke was surveying the table that they were sitting at and he noticed that Kakashi was becoming desperate to get Sakura's attention, so he leaned over and gave Sakura a kiss.

Sakura squealed and pushed him away then Sai pushed him and then Sai and Kakashi got into a drunken fist fight, which ended quickly after they both passed out from drinking too much.

As Sasuke was watching the scene and chuckling to himself, Ino asked everyone if they wanted to come back to her place and watch some movies, and sleep over. of course, everyone obliged, except Naruto and Hinata, who insisted that they wanted to stay a little bit longer, and come over later.

Lee and Gai went on to wake up the passed out members of there group with their youthfulness, then everyone left the club except for Naruto and Hinata

Sasuke decided to wait outside for a little bit before he continued on to the apartment.

He wasn't expecting Naruto and Hinata to leave the club so soon, and he thought he could get away before them, but soon enough he heard a hoarse yell then felt someone tackle him to the ground and start punching him in the head. Sasuke knew it could only be one person, Naruto.

"I HATE YOU TEME I HATE YOU!"

"Stop it Naruto! What do you want?"

"Why did you have to go away? Why did you have to break Sakura's heart? Why did you bring your sorry ass back here? You're lucky I promised Sakura that I would bring you back or else I would kill you! BELIEVE IT!"

"I had to get stronger in order to kill Itachi, hnn..., I wanted to 'mumble' and I do believe that you would try to kill me."

"Okay, now come with me, because I know you have no where to stay. But don't even think that I forgive you!"

"Fine Naruto."

"Let's go Hinata-Chan, we don't want to keep them waiting."

"H-H-Hai."

* * *

At the Apartment. (Sasu, Naru and Hina are not there yet)

Ino: "Guys! Lets watch a movie!"

Everyone: "Sure!"

Everyone was sitting around Ino's and Sakura's Living room on various couches, chairs and love seats, well except for the people that are lying on the floors in the guest rooms because they passed out. hehe...

Heres the set up:

Ino, Shikamaru, Lee and Gai were sitting on the large couch in the middle of the room

Neji and TenTen were on a love seat

and Sakura and Kiba were squished together on an over sized chair.

There was one smallish couch left saved for Naruto and Hinata that was next to the chair Sakura and Kiba were sharing.

The movie they were watching was The Strangers (The previews looked horrifying)

while they were watching the movie, and everyone was scared, and holding onto their 'snugglebuddy' Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke walked in quietly, without being noticed and came to the entrance to the living room

No one saw them, until Naruto coughed

Sakura heard it first and looked up. The movie cast a creepy glow onto Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata so it made them look really pale, like they were wearing those creepy masks. She let out a almost stifled screech, and Kiba silenced her by bringing her into a passionate kiss. At first Sakura was tense, because of what she just saw, but then she melted into the kiss because for the first time after Sasuke left, she felt safe, and protected, but most of all she felt loved.

Sasuke, on the other hand, went completely numb at the site of her and Kiba kissing. He felt a slight tug at his heart as he watched his only love being caressed by another man.

Naruto coughed loudly again, he now had everyones attention and Ino paused the movie.

The only one that wasn't looking was Sakura, for she was busy staring at Kiba and smiling.

"Sakura, I have a surprise for you! I told you I would do it! I promised! And I keep my promises! BELIEVE IT!"

Sakura snapped her head up and looked over at Naruto. She looked from face to face and thought to her self 'Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, what is Naru... OH MY GOD SASUKE!'

"Sasuke? Is that really you?"

"Yeah, It's me"

Sakura got up from the chair and started walking towards Sasuke. Everyone froze except for Sakura, and Kiba was visibly hurt as he watched Sakura walk away from him. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at dog-boys reaction, he knew that Sakura would love him no matter what, no matter who she was currently 'with'.

Sakura just stood in front of Sasuke, studying his face, she knew what he was thinking, and it sickened her. Sasuke, on the other hand thought she was going to jump into his arms and apologize for kissing Kiba, but instead...

SMACK!

"YOU FILTHY BASTARD! I HATE YOU! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE KONOHA AND COME BACK EXPECTING EVERYONE TO LET YOU BACK INTO THEIR LIVES WITH OPEN ARMS!! I HATE YOU UCHIHA-SCUM GO BACK TO OROCHI-HOWEVER THE FUCK YOU PRONOUNCE HIS NAME! APPARENTLY HE WAS MORE IMPORTANT IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

SMACK!

and with that she walked back to a smirking Kiba and resumed her previous spot. While giving one last glare to the dumbfounded Sasuke.

Sasuke just stood there with his hand on his cheek, letting what just happened slowly soak in.

While this whole thing was happening, Naruto and Hinata made their way to the couch.

Ino pressed play and Sasuke slowly walked over to the empty spot left on the couch, horribly it was right between Sakura and Naruto, two people, who, at the moment, hated his guts.

* * *

What everyone thought.

Ino: **OMG! Sakura slapped Sexy-sama! we can have him now!**

_No! Not Sasuke! If anyone gets Sasuke it will be Sakura! Plus I wuv my iddle biddle Shika-kun_

**You disgrace me**

Shikamaru: **Sasuke's back. Troublesome.**

Lee: **Oh No! Now I will have more competition for my youthful cherry blossom! I will run 115 laps around Konoha tomorrow for her!**

Gai:** Oh No! Now Lee will have more competition for the youthful cherry blossom! I will run 115 laps around Konoha tomorrow for them!**

TenTen: **God Dammit, they ruined the movie by coming in right in the middle of it.**

Neji: **Stupid Uchiha, he should have stayed away from Konoha.**

Kiba: **What the hell? I finally got a girlfriend, and the guy she has loved since she was like seven comes back! Thank god she slapped him, but still! What the hell?!**

Naruto: **Stupid dobe, he got what he deserved for breaking Sakura-chan's heart! He deserves a piece of my mind to though...**

Hinata: **What the fuck just happened? Poor Kiba, Sasuke's back...**

* * *

**Chappie es FIN.**

Author Says: I have writers block. I can't Continue this chapter any longer, and my goal was to have it up tonight.

Here's what I have so far of the Second one though! Hopefully Ill Have it up by really later this night or really early tomorrow (hehe) or during the day tomorrow...yeah

**_Preview:_**

_After the movie, Ino tried to fit everyone in guest rooms, but there were too many people for everyone to have their own room._

_The girls decided to have a sleep over in the living room to talk about girl stuff, while the guys took the rooms_

_Gai and Lee shared a guest room, Shikamaru and Kiba were in Ino's room, and Sasuke, Naruto and Neji were in Sakura's Room._

If anyone has pointers on how I should continue the above, I would love it because I have horrible writers block at the moment.


End file.
